A Love to Lie
by Putpit
Summary: Cinta akan selalu kembali ke peraduannya. Kehidupan baru Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai dengan sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan. "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


_Duaarr duaarr duaarr_

Suara gemuruh beradu dengan kepulan asap membelenggu kawasan yang sedang memanas. Noda coreng moreng nampak menghiasi wajah lelah para pelakunya. Ya, perang Shinobi Keempat masih berlanjut.

Perang. Suatu relasi kebencian yang menghancurkan segalanya. Identik dengan dua kubu yang disibukan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Perang. Merenggut yang berarti dan seolah tak mengenal kata berhenti.

Ribuan nyawa melayang di medan pertempuran. Kerabat, sahabat, bahkan keluarga yang gugur dengan terhormat, menorehkan sabetan luka batin bagi yang ditinggalkan.

Di salah satu sudut lapangan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyalurkan cakranya pada shinobi-shinobi yang terluka melalui perantara katsuyu, makhluk kuchiyose berbentuk siput.

Tiba-tiba dari arah barat segerombolan makhluk putih menyerang. Sang gadis yang selalu siaga langsung berancang-ancang. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan hendak melancarkan bogeman mentah pada makhluk-makhluk bernama zetsu putih itu, tapi ternyata disela lebih dulu oleh seorang pemuda.

"_Chidori_," ucap sang pemuda lantang. Kilatan petir langsung mengenai tiga zetsu putih dan mereka pun tumbang seketika.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan sang gadis. Matanya masih terpancang pada beberapa lawan di depan. Dengan menggunakan jurus yang sama dan dalam satu kali gerakan, para makhluk jadi-jadian itu tergelempang mati.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lebih baik kau membantu shinobi lainnya. Aku bisa menangani musuh-musuhku sendirian," kata gadis cantik itu dengan kedua tangan yang masih dalam mode jurus.

Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya. Ia berdiri waspada di depan sang gadis, seolah melindunginya dari berbagai ancaman.

"Aku bukan lagi perempuan kecil yang bersembunyi di balik punggungmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah berubah," ucap sang gadis tegas.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bila gadis itu telah berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau gadis itu terluka.

Dan alasannya, masih tersimpan dalam ingatannya yang tersembunyi. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk mengungkapkannya.

* * *

**A Love to Lie**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**A Love to Lie by Putpit**

**29 Juli 2013**

Pagi menyapa sambil membawa lembaran kisah baru. Semua sudah kembali tenang. Perang Shinobi usai. Kemenangan akhirnya berhasil diraih oleh aliansi shinobi dan Madara harus puas untuk kembali tertimbun di dinginnya tanah.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda jambu tampak melangkah santai melintasi jalanan desa yang masih lenggang. Udara yang sejuk menyentuh wajahnya yang ceria. Desa Konoha telah pulih. Sesekali, gadis tersebut menyapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Sang gadis berjalan menuju salah satu toko. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Apotek Kanhou' menempel di bangunan atasnya dan segelintir bahan obat-obatan terpajang rapi di meja di depan toko. Ia melenggang masuk lalu menyapa si apoteker, "Pagi."

Apoteker yang merupakan seorang wanita muda tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi, Sakura. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balasnya.

"Aku ingin membeli obat-obatan pesanan Guru Tsunade," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Apa saja yang dibutuhkan?"

Sakura mengangsurkan selembar kertas berisi daftar obat-obatan pada apoteker. Wanita muda berambut hitam itu menerima lembaran pemberian Sakura, mengamatinya dengan seksama lalu berjalan ke belakang. Dia mengambil kantong karton coklat dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada dalam daftar.

Butuh waktu setidaknya sepuluh menit hingga si apoteker kembali di hadapan Sakura sambil menenteng dua kantong penuh. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura kemudian menyebutkan nominal biayanya.

Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada apoteker sambil berkata, "Terima kasih." Kemudian membungkuk sekilas dan melangkah pergi.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari apotek, suara berat lelaki menyapanya, "Sakura."

Gadis itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, matanya membelalak kaget. "Oh, hai Sasuke-_kun_," sahutnya terbata-bata.

Lelaki berambut emo biru dongker bernama Sasuke itu hanya bergumam lirih. Wajahnya yang dingin menatap lurus pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sungguh takjub pada sosok di depannya. Sasuke bukan lagi ninja pelarian yang keberadaannya sangat diincar. Ia sekarang telah menjadi ANBU handal sekaligus tangan kanan Hokage. Namun, posisi itu tidak serta merta disandanganya. Lelaki klan Uchiha itu harus menjalani hukuman pengasingan selama lima tahun lalu pelatihan menjadi ANBU selama tiga tahun. Butuh perjuangan dan waktu hingga ia namanya bisa kembali bersih.

"Kau mau ke kantor Hokage?" tebak Sakura pelan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mau pergi bersama? Aku juga mau kesana," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Akhirnya keduanya berjalan beriringan dan diselimuti keheningan yang canggung. Sama seperti dulu, Sakura hanya mampu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke tanpa mau membuka percakapan. Baginya, melihat wajah lelaki itu dari samping sudah cukup untuk menenteramkan hatinya.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Matahari perlahan beranjak naik. Siang hampir menjelang saat Sasuke telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang Hokage. Ia berjalan keluar dan akhirnya sampai di halaman kantor dengan hembusan nafas lega.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan halaman kantor menuju ke kediamannya yang berada di komplek perumahan di pinggiran desa.

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sesosok perempuan bermahkota rambut merah muda di gerbang komplek yang identik dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih tersebut.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membalikan badan dan tersenyum simpul. "Hai, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

Keduanya lantas berjalan berdampingan hingga sampai di tengah desa. Suasana desa Konoha nampak padat hari ini. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Haduh, yang lengket berdua seperti suami istri," goda suara perempuan.

Spontan, Sakura dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sahabatnya, Ino tengah menyirami bunga-bunga di pekarangan toko.

"Kau iri?" balas Sakura sengit.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku sudah merelakan Sasuke-_kun_ untukmu."

Sakura yang malas menanggapi akhirnya memilih berjalan pergi dan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di suatu jalanan yang sepi.

Jalanan itu masih sama. Bangku yang masih sama. Juga gemerisik pepohonan yang sama. Hanya saja, sekarang tidak ada tangisan perpisahan. Melainkan keakraban yang tercipta antara dua insan yang duduk berdampingan di bangku beton itu.

Sakura memejamkan mata merasakan terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak berusaha mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke disini. Ia sekedar ingin melewatkan waktu bersama pemuda itu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya lalu berkata pelan, "Sasuke."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Aku akan menatap lurus ke depan," kata Sakura. Matanya menerawang ke rimbunan pepohonan di depan.

Sasuke terdiam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda tak paham.

"Aku tidak ingin menunduk untuk mengenang masa lalu, maupun mendongak membayangkan masa depan. Cukup menatap lurus ke depan dan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa," ujar Sakura ringan. Ia mengerling sejenak pada Sasuke dan tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah melupakan tentang kejadian antara kita di masa lalu. Tentu saja, itu menjadi pelajaran yang berarti bagiku. Oh ya, hiraukan omongan Ino! Dia memang hobi menggoda."

Sasuke bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba berhenti mencintainya. Ia sudah berubah. Bukan lagi, perempuan cilik yang mengikik tak jelas saat menyebut namanya maupun tersipu malu jika berbicara dengannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin empat sampai lima tahun," kata Sakura. "Aku akan mendalami ilmu medis disana sekaligus merangkap menjadi wakil kepala rumah sakit," lanjutnya riang.

Sasuke terdiam. Perasaan sedih menggelayuti kalbunya. Saat Sakura mendadak menepuk bahunya dan hendak beranjak pergi, Sasuke menahannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memberi isyarat mata agar Sakura duduk kembali. Gadis cantik itu pun menurut dan menatap Sasuke heran.

Perlahan, iris mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah. Sakura kaget, namun tak menampik kala lelaki klan Uchiha itu menatapnya secara intens.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba berada di jalanan gelap yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis belia berambut merah muda jambu berjalan menembus dirinya.

"Eh," kata Haruno Sakura kaget. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan dan melihat sosoknya yang ternyata transparan. 'Apa ini genjutsu, Sasuke?' batinnya heran.

"Kenapa kau di tempat seperti ini malam-malam begini?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Haruno Sakura. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke versi anak-anak berdiri di hadapannya yang juga seumuran dengan Sasuke.

Ah, dia ingat. Ini adalah malam itu. Malam yang dingin dan menyakitkan baginya. Sakura yang berupa bayangan, menatap dua sosok itu bak patung.

"Karena untuk pergi dari desa, kau melewati jalan ini," sahut Sakura kecil. Jeda sejenak. "Aku selalu…"

"Pulang dan tidurlah," sela Sasuke.

Ia berjalan melewati Sakura versi anak-anak dengan angkuh sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

Mendadak Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke nanar. Ia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apapun?" Aliran tangis itu semakin deras seiring ucapannya yang terdengar putus asa. "Kenapa kau selalu diam? Sedikitpun kau tak mau memberitahuku."

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah memusingkan apa yang aku lakukan," bentak Sasuke.

Sakura yang berupa bayangan dapat melihat bahwa pandangan Sasuke begitu sedih saat membentak barusan.

Sakura kecil terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku selalu…" Helaan nafas tercipta. "Berakhir dengan dibenci Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Apa kau ingat? Kita adalah genin yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Sasuke-_kun _dan aku sejak awal sudah sendirian. Kau marah padaku."

Sekelebat memori datang menghampiri gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

"_Kesendirian. Ini bukanlah kesedihan yang sama karena orang tuamu memarahimu," kata Sasuke sinis.  
_

_Sakura gugup dan berkata terbata-bata, "Ada apa tiba-tiba begitu?"  
_

"_Kau berisik."_

"Aku tak ingat itu," sela Sasuke kecil ketus.

Sakura tercengang. Sebuah tawa getir meluncur dari mulutnya. "Tak apa-apa. Itu juga sudah lama sekali. Tapi semuanya dimulai di hari itu. Sasuke-_kun_, aku, Naruto serta Kakashi _sensei_. Kita berempat mulai pergi menjalankan misi. Itu merupakan masa yang sulit, tapi itu sangat berharga dan menyenangkan."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, namun kembali seperti semula.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tahu tentang klanmu. Tapi balas dendam tak akan membuat senang siapapun. Baik Sasuke-_kun _atau aku."

Sasuke menunduk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tatapannya semakin berkabut.

"Seperti yang aku duga," ucap Sasuke kecil agak mendesis. Sebuah seringai kejam nampak di wajahnya.

Sakura kembali tercengang.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku berjalan di jalan yang tak bisa kalian lalui. Kita berempat bekerja sama, dan memang benar waktu itu ketika aku berpikir itu jalanku. Kita berempat bekerja sama, tapi pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Itu alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Aku tidak bisa seperti kau atau Naruto."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Sasuke-_kun_! Jadi, aku mohon padamu, tolong tinggal disini!" Sakura meraung, emosinya semakin naik seiring dengan hilangnya logika dalam dirinya. "Aku bahkan akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu. Aku akan melakukannya itu entah bagaimana. Aku berjanji padamu!" Isakan tangisnya mengalun bersama sepoian angin. "Jadi tinggal disini bersamaku! Jika itu tidak bisa, maka ajaklah aku bersamamu."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura yang berupa bayangan transparan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat Sasuke begitu sedih saat mendengar pernyataan dari gadis di belakangnya barusan.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan," kata Sasuke sinis sambil memutar kepalanya.

"Hah?" Sakura lagi-lagi tercengang kaget. Matanya melebar sedemikian rupa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara takut, sedih, juga putus asa.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, ia berjalan santai.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura panik. "Jika kau pergi, aku akan teriak…"

Secepat angin, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Tubuh Sakura langsung tersentak kaget. Hembusan angin lewat bersama debu jalanan. Keduanya mematung diantara pekatnya malam.

"Sakura…" Jeda lama. "Terima kasih."

Haruno Sakura yang berupa bayangan menangis terisak. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Sasuke kecil menggendongnya-yang juga versi kanak-ke bangku yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan mengecup ringan dahi Sakura.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Secara berangsur-angsur, Sakura pun sadar. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Kau mencuri ciuman dariku."

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak membalas, namun justru menampilkan tampang datar yang penuh makna.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu menunjukan hal barusan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukannya," jawab Sasuke ringan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. "Setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, kau membuatku berat meninggalkan Konoha."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menggubris Sakura. Memang itulah alasannya memperlihatkan simpanan ingatannya pada Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai mengumbar kata, jadi ia membuat alternatif lain untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Aku kira pernyataan cintaku padamu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Aku sedih saat kau memilih jalan gelap itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tega padaku?"

"Cinta hanya akan melemahkanku. Lagipula…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata lebih pelan, "Aku tidak mau kau terluka karenaku."

Sakura tertawa. "Kau sudah menyakitiku. Kau tahu itu."

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Luka batin itu lebih lama sembuhnya daripada luka fisik," kata Sakura sedih. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan memandang Sasuke lekat. "Lagipula, apa tidak ada alasan lainnya?" lanjut Sakura penuh harap.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung hendak menjawab secara gamblang pertanyaan Sakura atau justru bertindak dingin seperti biasa. Ketika Sasuke masih termenung berpikir, sebuah kecupan lembut mendadak mendarat di bibirnya.

"Lubang menyakitkan di hatimu akan terus ada Sasuke-_kun._ Tapi, kau tak sendiri. Ada aku disini dan..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun."_

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak. Kebimbangan langsung lenyap dari dirinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," katanya. Dan ciuman lain tercipta diantara keduanya.

Ucapan memang gampang diputar balikan atau dimanipulasi. Tapi, hati tak dapat berbohong. Bagaimanapun, cinta selalu kembali ke peraduannya. Dimana ia pertama kali tertabur dan tumbuh dengan indahnya.

* * *

**Bukan akhir, melainkan awal**

* * *

"Hahaha, ayo kejar aku kak Itachi!"

"Hahaha,"

"Hahaha,"

Suara kikikan anak-anak terdengar memenuhi jalanan di suatu komplek perumahan. Duduk di bangku di halaman rumah sederhana bernuansa tradisional Jepang, sepasang suami istri yang turut senang menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Atmosfer kehangatan menaungi keluarga kecil tersebut, meskipun hanya keluarga kecil itulah yang tinggal disana. Ya, mereka adalah klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

"Hari ini benar-benar cerah ya Sasuke-_kun_," ucap seorang wanita cantik sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang suami.

"Hn," sahut pria berambut emo berwarna biru dongker di sebelah kanan istrinya.

"Itachi selalu saja digoda adik-adiknya. Hm, lucu ya. Seharusnya kakak yang menggoda adik, ini justru sebaliknya," kata wanita tersebut tertawa kecil.

_Buk_

Tiba-tiba salah satu anak kecil yang sedari tadi berlarian mengejar saudara-saudaranya tersungkur jatuh. "Itachi," pekik sang Ibu kaget. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya yang duduk di tanah sambil memegang lututnya.

Dua adik Itachi berhenti berlari. Mereka segera mendekati sang kakak dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ibu, kaki kakak berdarah," kata si bungsu pada Ibunya yang telah berdiri di antara ketiganya.

Sakura-nama Ibu tersebut-menepuk pucuk kepala si bungsu pelan untuk menenangkannya. Ia lalu jongkok di hadapan anaknya dan menggantung tangannya di atas lutut Itachi yang terluka. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya hijau berpendar membuat luka si anak sembuh perlahan.

"Nah, sudah sembuh," ucap Sakura riang.

"Wah, Ibu hebat!" seru Miko, anak kedua. "Aku ingin menjadi kunoichi seperti Ibu jika sudah besar nanti," sambungnya semangat.

"Kalau aku ingin menjadi shinobi kuat seperti ayah," timpal Gaku, si bungsu sambil memeluk manja Ibunya dari belakang.

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar impian anak-anaknya. "Kalau Itachi?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis penasaran.

Itachi yang mewarisi sifat pendiam dari sang ayah menjawab pelan, "Aku ingin hebat seperti Ibu dan kuat seperti ayah."

Senyuman Sakura semakin lebar kala mendengar penuturan anak tertuanya. Ia pun mengulurkan kedua lengan ke depan dan tanpa aba-aba, ketiga anaknya sudah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Ibu sayang kalian. Apapun impian kalian-"

"Kalian harus lebih hebat dan kuat dari kami," sela suara berat nan serak.

Spontan, empat orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Kehangatan yang timbul semakin terasa saat mereka mendapati sang kepala keluarga berdiri gagah dengan tampang kakunya.

"Ayah!" seru Miko dan Gaku menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk ayahnya.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan para jagoannya lalu membalas pelukan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura dan Itachi bergerak mendekat dan bergabung di dalamnya.

Kebahagiaan begitu kentara di keluarga kecil tersebut. Tragedi dua puluh tahun silam memang tidak terlupakan dan pahit jika dikenang. Tapi, tragedi yang terjadi bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal terbentuknya klan Uchiha yang lebih baik.

* * *

**Cerita masih bergulir, kenangan masih terus ditorehkan, dan segalanya akan lebih indah jika bersama**

**-Selesai-**

* * *

**A/N**

**Datar ya. Hehehe :p**

**Eh, apa setting masa depannya sudah jelas?**

**Kalau masih bingung, ini penjabarannya. Itachi = lima tahun, Miko = tiga tahun, Gaku = dua tahun. Namanya aku ambil dari keluarga Sasuke (?)**

**Menurutku, bagian perpisahan merupakan bagian yang paling menyakitkan  
**

**Itulah bagian yang menyadarkanku bahwa Sakura merupakan perempuan hebat**

**Dan sejak saat itu, Haruno Sakura menjadi karakter favoritku**

**Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca**

**Jangan malas untuk review ya!**

**Salam,**

**Putpit**


End file.
